


Hermione's Harsh Handjobs

by isawthewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Mistress, Orgasm Denial, Premature Orgasm, Raceplay, Racial Slur, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, ball slapping, ballbusting, handjob, handjobs, homophobic slur, premature, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Mistress Hermione treats every boy in school to a handjob with an evil twist
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Michael Corner, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Neville

“Can't handle any more edging...” Neville breathed, his head aimed upwards. Hermione smirked. “Oh. Well in that case, I can stop completely?” she said teasingly, removing her hand from his cock. “Oh gods no, please, please carry on!” he looked down to face her with a pained expression as his cock twitched. Hermione smiled. “Stop whinging then, sissy.” she gripped his cock once more and began to wank it slowly, her fingers independently moving across it's size. Nevill was shaking and twitching as ever, as once again within seconds she brought him to the tipping point. He thrusted our and whimpered giving Hermione the sign she needed to slow, before stopping completely. “I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, please wank it please!” he whined out as his body trembled. It was true, he couldn't handle it any more. With her fingertips just brushing him, Neville boiled over and he began to spurt his load.

Hermione looked unimpressed and gripped his balls hard, making him whine even louder as his orgasm continued to overwhelm him. “What's the matter, Neville? Am I ruining your orgasm?” she smiled and squeezed his balls harder making him howl out as the final spurts of cum began to fall from his tip across her delicate teenage fingers. “Fucking hell, Mistress! You're so cruel and perfect at the same time!” he could barely speak through his pain and pleasure, and finally she released the crush on his balls, ending with a final flick of her fingers on his overly sensitive tip. “Look at the mess you've made, sissy. You've cummed all over my hand. Are you going to be a good little boy and clean it?” she looked at him and bit her lip, raising her cum soaked hand to his face. “Eat your own cum for me, sissy. Just like I make all your friends do.” smirking, she pushed her fingers into his mouth, and his tongue began to snake between them getting every last drop.

“Thank you, Mistress Hermione! You're the best ever!”


	2. Draco

“Right little whore, you are. Look how hard you've got me already.”

Draco sat tied to his chair, nude, with his arms back and out of the way. Before him stood Mistress Hermione, wearing see-through tights with white girlish knickers underneath, and just a black bra on her top. Her teenage tits were still developing, but they were perky and full. Hermione looked down at him with an expressionless face. “You call that being hard, sissy? You're barely four inches.” She dropped to her knees to examine his boner more closer. Draco blushed. He hated to admit it, but he was submissive to her, like all boys were. He hated her at the same time, but she was hottest girl at school, and her cruel domination sessions were impossible to resist. As he moved her face closer with her tongue out, he let out a moan and tried to push forwards. Her tongue was painfully close to his leaking tip, but she moved away at the last moment. “Urgh, please!” he hated how she made him beg.

“I'd never suck a little baby dick like that. I don't think any girl would. You should be ashamed of yourself. Harry Potter is twice your size. How does that make you feel, sissy?” she spoke as she raised to her full height, her tits wobbling slightly in her bra. “Don't mention him! Not now!” Draco growled as he battled his restraints. “Does hearing his name turn you on more?” She reached behind her back and began to remove her bra. “Your baby dick twitched when I said his name. I wouldn't be surprised if you like boys more. I've always thought you were a faggot.” she smiled again as her bra straps fell to her elbows, but agonisingly, the bra remained on. He groaned again and thrashed uselessly. Everything she said drove him wild with desire. If she didn't touch his cock soon, he thought he'd pass out. “Such a fucking tease. Please let me see your tits, Mistress! I'm so desperate!” his voice was girlish as he begged, and she loved it. “But you're a faggot, aren't you? Why should a faggot want to see my cute tits?” her smirk was driving him as mad as everything else. She loved having this power over boys.

Draco nodded and whined. “I'm a faggot, mistress, but please let me see your cute tits. Please, please, please show me!” he was almost in tears out of desperation now, and this was enough to please Hermione. Her bra dropped and revealed her perky breasts, nipples pure pink and erect. His cock throbbed visibly and he howled out like a dog begging for dinner. He was trying to break free so he could grab her, and when she dropped to her knees once again and took a place between his legs, she poked out her tongue again, and this time it brushed the underside of his tip. “Yesss!” he hissed, finally feeling some relief. “Like that, faggot?” she asked, and without warning she grabbed his cock with her right hand. “Oh fuck, I love it, Mistress, please give me more, I'll do or say anything for more!”

“Good answer. I'll wank you now, but slowly.” and she did, working his ready-to-burst cock slowly, her delicate fingers like velvet on his desperate cock. “Thank you Mistress, it feels so good!” his head fell back with his eyes closed. Every micro-movement of her hand sent jolts through his whole body. “But if you want me to wank faster, you'll have to say something very dirty for me.” she increased a little to encourage him. She had him wrapped round her finger now, literally. “Anything, Mistress.” he whispered, knowing he would regret it. “Tell me you want Harry Potter's big manly cock up your faggot arsehole.” she couldn't help but laugh as he groaned with frustration. This was the cruellest she had ever been. There was no way he could truly enjoy his orgasm if he had to say that. She began to wank fast, making him whimper, then stopped completely. “I can tell you're close. You never last long. Say it then, faggot.” she grabbed her own tits and massages them, tweaking her nipples.

“Mistress, please, I can't...” he almost sobbed, still trying to escape. Hermione then stood up, her tits bouncing freely this time. “Fine. I'll be leaving, then.” and as she turned, her legs mouthwatering long, her arse just as perky and firm as her tits. Her figure in those tights was a sight no man on earth could ever resist. She wiggled her hips slightly and grinned when he whined once more. “Stop whining, faggot. Say it, and I'll let you cum.” her hands ran up and down her thighs, cruelly offering him her arse when he couldn't have it. Maybe he'd never have it. Draco knew he had no choice. “Mistress, I... I want...” he was stuttering with embarrassment, but the needs of his cock were fast outweighing anything. She moved back into position and placed her hands on his thighs, her fingers tauntingly close to his small, shaking dick. She raised her eyebrows and looked impatient. He couldn't take it anymore. “Mistress, I want Harry Potter's cock up my faggot arsehole!”

She could have listened to him say that all day. She knew it crushed him inside to say it. She'd never let him forget that he said it, either. Smirking, she grabbed his cock and began to wank it expertly, his body now shuddering as he shivered and twitched. “I want his cock so bad, mistress!” he had lost himself completely now, finally receiving the physical contact he needed. “Now be a good little faggot and cum for your Mistress!” she increased her pace even more, which Draco didn't think possible. She'd tear it off at this rate, but given how desperate he was to cum, he'd probably have let her. Looking down at the girl he despised and loved, her eyes locked into his as she wanked him, her tits wobbling with every move of her arm, he bucked and began to cum. “Cumming, Mistress, cumming!” he whined with a high pitch, and as the first bolt of cum flew out, she let go and walked away. “No, please!” he cried as his orgasm failed to takeover properly, his small amount of cum simply leaking out onto his pubes. He thrashed desperately, and Hermione didn't even look back.

That was all the sissy ferret deserved.


	3. Dean

“Your cock could slip inside me so easily in this position.”

“Please, Mistress, please! I haven't had sex since Ginny!” whined Dean, his eyes rolling back as the tip of his cock pressed lightly against Hermione's pussy. She was straddling him as he sat bound to the chair, desperate for sex. “Oh, I'm a much better fuck than Ginny. She's just a dumb, skinny little airhead slag. My pussy is so much tighter and warmer.” she smiled down at him, hovering still, her hands on his broad shoulders for balance. Just the slightest movement and his tip would separate her lips and enter her hole. “Please, please, please sit on me. I need sex so bad!” he whined again, pushing his head forwards in an attempt to reach her exposed breasts. She let out a little giggle before moving off him completely. “Urgh no! It was so close to going in!” he groaned with frustration, aggressively fighting his restraints as all the boys did.

“I know, I know, so close. Wouldn't that have felt amazing? Your big black dick stretching my little white pussy. You've got the biggest dick in Hogwarts, it probably wouldn't fit anyway. I'm used to little sissy white boy cocks. I don't think you'll ever get to fuck my pussy, actually.” she smirked as he let out a defeated howl, but his cock remained at full strength and his pre-cum was leaking out rapidly. “Poor Dean. No sex for you. I'll just jerk you instead. It's all you boys deserve.” she looked down at him with pity as she twirled her hand around his huge length and began to rub it, eventually adding her second hand which fit easily with room to spare. He must have been pushing nine inches in size. Dean started to moan and bite his lip as her little hands worked him. “Argh, please can I cum, Mistress Hermione? You've got me on the edge already!” he asked with a strained voice, already knowing he was about to shoot.

“Do it, loser. Cum fast for your Mistress. You're my black slave. Show me how much you can cum!” she was jerking him rapidly with both hands, her tits jiggling as she put her full effort in. His huge size made a nice change for her, and whilst she felt tempted to ruin his orgasm, she decided to wank him all the way through it. “I'm your black slave! I'm gonna spunk! You're so fucking hot, Mistress, oh fuck, here it comes!” he moaned and howled in ecstasy as both her hands carried him through his powerful, overwhelming orgasm. He shuddered and buckled as he shot rope after rope of cum across her hands and forearms, Hermione adding a few moans of lust herself. She knew Dean could cum an insane amount, and today was no different. “There's a good slave. You're making a mess all over me. Imagine all this cum inside my tiny womb!” she teased him but through his pleasure he could barely recognise her words. Hermione then let go as he began to soften, and flicked her hands onto his chest, returning his cum to him as he recovered from the unimaginably perfect and cruel handjob.


	4. Michael Corner

Hermione began fully dressed, today wearing her white school shirt, unbuttoned slightly, a black knee-high skirt and black tights. Whilst it wasn't much, she made it work in her own sexy way. Her immense figure looked fantastic in the minimally revealing clothes. In front of her, stood up and nude completely, was Michael Corner, the Ravenclaw who was often distant from Hermione's circle of friends, until he dated Ginny of course. “Ginny told me you're something of a premature cummer. Is that right, sissy?” Hermione asked, grimacing slightly. That was very unfortunate for Ginny, if true. He blushed and looked down at his feet. “N-no...” he stuttered. Wrong answer. Hermione brought her knee up to his balls, slamming into them and almost raising him into the air.

“Fuck!” he howled as he managed to keep his balance, leaning over himself in pain. “I'm not! Promise!” he spluttered, making Hermione smile. She brought her knee up into him again, crushing his balls into himself and holding him by the shoulders so he didn't fall. He was breathing heavily, as if just having run across the entire school grounds. “Don't lie to me, sissy. Ginny told me everything. She told me the first time she pulled your cock out, you were already cumming from excitement.” Hermione giggled, imagining the pathetic sight. Michael groaned as his balls ached but cock was threatening to blow. Hermione was very careful not to give it any direct contact as they both knew what would happen. “Typical Ravenclaw loser.” she whispered to him, raisin her knee again but slowly, simply applying pressure to his most sensitive region.

“She also told me when you tried to have sex. She squat over you and you began whimpering like a First Year. You just couldn't handle the sight of her, could you? That pale skin, those freckles all over, her lovely tiny tits. Your little cock just brushed her cunt, and you blew your load all over it. That's so embarrassing!” Hermione spoke cruelly and viscously, and though she was humiliating him, she was pushing him closer and closer to the boil. He was submissive just as all the other boys were. At least most of them could last more than a few seconds. She held her balance as she pushed her knee up higher into his balls, and the long haired boy moaned as he tried to push forwards. His cock was close to her toned belly, and if it made contact he'd finally be able to cum.

“Everyone knows you're a pathetic prematurer. You'll never be able to fuck me, or Ginny. Not even a faggot like Neville would waste his arse on you.” She moved in closer to his face, whispering her harsh words right into his ear as she lowered her knee. “Admit it, pussy. You'll never please a girl.” she licked at the side of his ear and that was all it took for him to submit fully. “I'm a premature cummer, Mistress! I'll never please anyone!” he whined out, unable to look at her through shame. Smiling and satisfied, Hermione gripped his pulsating cock into her velvet hand and squeezed. “Argh, fuck, cumming!” he howled out with his head thrashed back. Jumping and twitching at the minimal contact, Hermione drained the useless boy of all his cum, her hand, wrist and stomach being covered as a result.

He was in overwhelming ecstasy, only able to stand because he was leaning into her with his hands on her waist, panting, grumbling and moaning incoherently. Hermione was impressed with his cum load, but mostly she felt pity at just how easily he finished. She shoved him back and he fell to his knees. Standing over him, she stepped back and began to lick the cum from her hand. “You're lucky it's my job to take care of you boys, otherwise you'd be alone forever.” she spoke, savouring his cum as it was certainly the only thing he had to offer her. Humiliated but relieved, Michael recovered on the floor as Hermione walked slowly away. She needed to check her diary for tomorrow's handjob session. In her heart, she always hoped it was Ron.


End file.
